


\\disappointed in him//

by blurring_the_lines



Series: at the end of it all [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, He's crying, M/M, Mythomagic (Percy Jackson), during TTC, giver her back, he want's Bee back, i hate you uncle rick, sad!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Nico
Relationships: (One-sided) Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo
Series: at the end of it all [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	\\disappointed in him//

**Author's Note:**

> during ttc

_ ihateyou. ihateyou. ihateyou. ihateyou _

four words

**(ringing in his head. over and over and over, as he ran through the woods.)**

and he wished,

D

E

S

P

E

R

A

T

E

L

Y

_ so desperately _

that those words were true.

=but=they=weren’t=and=he=knew=that=

**{his internal debate continues}**

_ he killed your sister _

a voice in his head says

^and he knows it’s true^

_ he let her die _

his sister.

**his sister** .

she’d know what to do.

|she’dbedissapointed,though|

\\\disappointed in him//

_ ihateyou. ihateyou. ihateyou. ihateyou. _

why couldn’t those words be true?

he just wanted them to be

T

R

U

E

and he wanted her back

**(back with him, smiling, laughing, teasing, scolding him. anything.)**

(maybe, he thinks bitterly)

i’m too hyper, too young, too excited

he clutches the mythomagic figure in his hand, tightly.

it wasn’t worth a life.

(maybe, he thinks bitterly)

if i were quieter, older, less excited

he stops running.

\--but it’s too late--

%% he’s too far away %%

_ from the people, the lights, the warmth _

he’s alone, in the dark, in the cold

*he leans against a tree*

S

I

N

K

S

down, hitting the damp ground

_ he pulls his knees up _

his head in his hands, he rests them on top.

**and he sobs.**

he

S

O

B

S

_ ihateyou. ihateyou. ihateyou. ihateyou. _


End file.
